Je ne veux pas penser à vous
by PastelLace
Summary: Wally West reasons with himself why Artemis isn't the one for him. Spitfire / pre-Coldhearted


Title: Je ne veux pas penser à vous

Summary: Wally West reasons with himself why Artemis isn't the one for him.

Pairings: Spitfire / Wally-eccentric.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Young Justice isn't affiliated with me whatsoever. This takes place before Coldhearted.

* * *

He didn't understand the way his brain worked sometimes. Like, for instance, why it was so focused on a certain, gray-eyed, blonde archer with a death glare so intense that he could feel a part of him die every time she glares at him. He liked M'gann, for crying out loud. Safe, sweet, cookie-baking M'gann with her pretty little skirts and the way she practically lights up every time she sees him. Although, now that he thought about it, she always lights up whenever she sees Conner as well; but Conner was practically harmless. He wasn't even a year old yet, and Wally was a hundred percent sure that Conner didn't understand a single thing about the opposite sex and relationships in that mind full of useless facts of his. Besides, it's usually him that M'gann bakes cookies for, not Conner and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

He then thought of Artemis Crock wearing a skirt as short as M'gann's and the second he thought about the blonde's heartbreakingly long, beautiful—ahem, _ugly_ and _monstrous_—legs, he let out a sigh before realizing what he had just done. She was his teammate, for crying out loud. But with that reasoning, he had to apply that to M'gann as well. Scratch that, he thought. She's freaking Artemis, for God's sake. The enemy. The one who freaking replaced Roy; even though he knew that that was not true.

Artemis Crock. The freaking Artemis Crock with her blonde hair and her gray eyes and her freaking raspy voice. What was she? A superhero by daytime; a smoker at night? He mentally high-fived himself, and then scowled at the thought that he was thinking about Artemis for way too long and he just wanted to go back to thinking about other girls. Nice girls. Like M'gann. Or maybe hot girls like the ones on posters that are plastered all over the walls of his bedroom. So as his mind went back to thinking about M'gann for a second, his conscience deciding to go a different route.

_It's a lost cause_.

_No it's not_. M'gann's the one for me.

_She's obviously dating Conner_.

_No way_.

_Come on. You know it, they know it, and everybody else knows it._

_I refuse to believe it until I see it with my very own eyes._

_Why?_

_What do you mean why? I don't have to explain myself to myself because I should already know why._

_Did you ever stop and think about why you're after her?_

_Yes, because she's safe. And she's never had a boyfriend before so she has no one to compare me to. It's perfect._

_No, you idiot. You have already subconsciously accepted the fact that while she's a safe candidate to pursue, you already knew a long time ago that it isn't going to happen between the two of you. _

_Miracles. Miracles can always happen._

_You also know that you nearly walked in on the two of them one time._

_They weren't making out when I approached them, so I refuse to believe it. Besides, I'm pretty sure this team has a no-dating your coworkers' policy._

_You just want to distract yourself from—_

And Wally dismissed his thoughts, and continued to stare glassy-eyed at the television in front of him. It wasn't long before his thoughts went back to freaking Artemis and he let out a groan. He didn't want to think about Artemis Crock and how for such a regular, normal human being with no superpowers of her own, she was pretty much a _badass_. Or how he thought she looked smoking hot with her midriffs bare whenever she wears her superhero getup (He then spent an extra second thinking about her killer abs). Or how she actually knew a lot about science herself, and he being the science buff he is wanted to strike up more conversations that didn't involve the two of them bickering and sending each other death threats. He always knew that while science is sexy and that girls dig that in a guy, a thought that he ridiculously followed religiously, he never would have thought how _hot_ it was for a girl to know her stuff.

But she wasn't girly.

But did he honestly want that?

He tried to imagine Artemis in attires that were way much more feminine, and he already could tell that she, and he included, would be uncomfortable to see her dressed like that. She was perfect the way she was. Perfect with her amazing archery skill, something he begrudgingly noted a while back after realizing that she had come a long way from since the day they met, and he was pretty sure that Green Arrow would be proud of her. Perfect with the fact that she wasn't perfect. And he liked that. The fact that there was something honest about her; something intriguing about her, and hell, if they could restart all over, he would just so that their ridiculous feud could finally be nonexistence. But then he thought about it, and realized that it was his fault that their ridiculous feud was there in the first place. If he could apologize—he then realized that he, Wallace Rudolph West, wanted to apologize to the one and only Artemis Crock. He had anticipated himself shuddering at that thought, but then he found himself oddly calm at the idea. Was he finally getting along with her well enough to finally think about her in a mature sense?

He thought about it. And then he realized that he had spent a ridiculously long amount of time thinking about Artemis and his mind went back to thinking and focusing about M'gann and how to get the sweet Martian girl to give him a birthday kiss for his birthday that was coming up; secretly wondering what it's like to receive a birthday kiss, let alone a kiss, from a certain gray-eyed, blonde archer.

_-fin-_


End file.
